


let there be light

by noriakki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, does this count as hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: Tsukishma Kei refuses to let any light into his life
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	let there be light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on a whim without putting a lot of thought into it... I might regret posting this in the morning but whatever, it’s okay, I’ll be fine <3
> 
> I’m no writer, I think, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Kei Tsukishima finds comfort in the darkness.

At first, he was captivated by light. He took in every bit of light in his life and actively seeked it out. There was light that bounced off of his arms when his brother passed him a ball and he received it successfully. There was light when the volleyball met his brother’s palm as he slammed it into the opponent’s court.

There was light when his brother gave him a peace sign on the court, and god he loved seeing the light that came from his own hand when he gave one back.

Then light was shed on his brother’s betrayal. Light pierced through Kei’s eyes, forcing him to look at his brother, sitting on the bleachers, a deer in the headlights.

From that moment he looked away from every light that dared attempt to leak into his life. He took down the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling and stopped using his night light. He stopped seeing light when volleyballs met skin, and he was sure that that was better.

He began to find comfort in the darkness. Because in the darkness, there wasn’t any light. Light’s presence was loud and prominent; it demanded you to look. Darkness doesn’t demand you to look, it simply makes you, and somehow that was better for Kei.

Without the lights on his ceiling, the night light that was next to his bed, or any moonlight slipping in through the windows, Kei only had darkness to envelope him in his sleep. No light that could potentially ruin his brother for him more than it already had.

Had it been dark, he wouldn’t have seen the image of his brother’s three years of lies on the bleachers. Instead, the light insisted to burn that into his mind. He resented the light.

* * *

There was one light he allowed in his life from that moment. It wasn’t intrusive like most lights were. Still, like most lights, it demanded his attention with its _“Tsukki!”_ and its _“Tsukki, are you okay?”_ and its _“Tsukki, how tall are you?”_ But he didn’t mind.

It was like the stars, scattered all over with a presence that wasn’t that large. It didn’t pierce through the darkness light most lights did, instead, it calmly resided within it. It was beautiful, actually, and Kei would soon learn to appreciate that.

The stars were there for him no matter what. No matter how much Kei tried to shut out every bit of light in his life, the stars were always there for him. And fine, he let it do just that.

When more and more light found its way back into Kei’s life, the stars were always there. The light of the sun’s rays, the blinding shine of a king’s crown, the vibrant color in a sly cat’s eye.

The light that bounced off his hand when he’d blocked Ushijima’s spike.

The light that bounced off the stars’ hand when he’d do a jump float serve.

And lights he thought he’d never see again: light that came from his brother’s hand and his own hand when they made a peace sign at each other. This time, though, it was different.

First: it was brighter

Second: he was on the court

Third: the sight of his brother of the bleachers didn’t make him want to shut out every light that entered his life. The opposite, actually.

He took a good look at the stars. They were brighter than they used to be, and he didn’t mind.


End file.
